Selar
by Soledad
Summary: After Season 2, Dr. Selar leaves the ship to start a scientific career on Vulcan and finds more than she's hoped for. Based on TV and book canon. Written in Hungarian with English intro.
1. Chapter 1

**SELAR**

**By ****Soledad**

**Disclaimer:** All Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry and Viacom or whoever owns the rights at this moment. I don't make any profit out of this – I wish I would, but I don't, so suing me would be pointless.

**Rating:** G

**Series:** none.

**Archiving:** Please, ask first. I like to know where my stuff goes.

**Summary:** Dr. Selar leaves the _Enterprise_ to start a new scientific career on Vulcan.

**Author's notes: **This short story takes place after the 2nd Season of ST – TNG. The Andorian girl, Thala, and Dr. Saduk are characters from the TNG novels "The Eye of the Beholder" and "Contamination", respectively.

The story has been written in the 1990s, in my native Hungarian, and was first published in the fanzine of the Hungarian Star Trek Club.

* * *

**Part 1**

Lieutenant Selar várakozása ellenére gyorsan beilleszkedett a _Vulkáni Tudományos Akadémia_ életébe. A _Csillagflottánál_ szerzett szakmai reputációja megelőzte érkezését, s a tény, hogy magára vállalta egy vak andori leányka felnevelését, aki saját népének körében vagy egy fogyatékosoknak fenntartott otthonban kötött volna ki, vagy a raj háremében vegetált volna szülőgépként, csak növelte irányában a suraki IDIC-filozófián felnevelkedett vulkániak megbecsülését.

Szűk látókörű, bornírt egyéniségek persze Vulkánon is akadtak – Selar saját családja és korábbi jegyese, Sukat szolgáltatta erre a legjobb példát –, de mindent egybevetve Vulkán, és különösen az Akadémia, olyan hely volt, ahol elsősorban az számított, amit valaki teljesít, nem pedig az, hogy honnét származik.

Selar a legforróbb nyár kellős közepén érkezett meg Thalával _ShiKahr_ űrkikötőjébe. Beletelt némi időbe, míg a bevándorlási formaságokon túlestek, aztán már csak valami járművet kellett találni, hogy az Akadémiának a városon kívül eső, kiterjedt épületkomplexumába eljussanak.

– Dr. Selar?

Selar megfordult. Egy magas, karcsú, elragadóan szép középkorú nő állt mögötte, az Akadémia tudósainak, bő tunikájában és kényelmes térdnadrágjában. Vulkáni nyugalma mögött mintha valami rejtett vadság izzott volna.

– Selar vagyok – erősítette meg az _Enterprise_ orvosnője, mire a jövevény a hagyományos _ta'al_ köszöntésre emelte a kezét.

– Hosszú és eredményes életet, Dr. Selar. Az én nevem Saavik. Munkatársa leszek az Akadémián. Szabad elkalauzolnom a szállására?

Selar viszonozta a tradicionális üdvözlést, bemutatta Saaviknak Thalát, és megköszönte neki, hogy eléjük jött. Az idegen hangzású név homályos emlékeket ébresztett benne; úgy rémlett neki, mintha ismerniök kellene egymást. Természetesen őrizkedett attól, hogy kérdezősködjék; a kötelező vulkáni tapintaton túlmenően az a nyugtalanító érzése támadt, hogy Saavik kellemetlen és... nagyon veszélyes tud lenni, ha sarokba szorítják.

– Az Akadémia a rendelkezésére bocsájt egy szolgálati lakást – közölte az idősebb nő, miközben gyakorlottan lavírozott velük a légpárnás járművek parkolóhelye felé –, ahol mindaddig lakhat, amíg az Akadémián dolgozik. De, feltételezem, szándékában áll egy megfelelő házat keresni, már csak a gyerek miatt is.

– Valóban.

– Nos, ShiKahr nem olyan reménytelenül túlnépesedett, mint más bolygók egyetemi városai, de azért időbe telik majd, amíg olyan házra talál, ahol kielégítő módon be tud rendezkedni – Saavik beült a légpárnás sikló kormánypultja mögé, és nagy ügyességgel, de nem minden vakmerőség híján útnak eresztette az egyetemi város felé – Ha nem tekinti tolakodásnak, felajánlom a segítségemet. Végtére is több, mint százhúsz vulkáni periódus óta élek ShiKahrban – hátrapillantott a válla fölött, és sötét szemében valami teljességgel vulkániatlan, mert vidám fény csillant – Igaz, hogy tiszteletre méltó hitvesem szerint még ez az idő is kevésnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy elsajátítsam a kötelező vulkáni önmérsékletet.

Selar zavartan hallgatott, mert nem tudta, mit feleljen, Thalából azonban kitört a kuncogás, és Saavik alig észrevehetően ráhunyorított.

– Amennyire kívülállóként meg tudom ítélni, Ön teljes mértékben megfelel a vulkáni magatartás követelményeinek – jegyezte meg végül az orvosnő – A magam részéről nem hiszek abban, hogy a vegytiszta vulkáni férfit vagy nőt mesterséges úton elő lehetne állítani.

– Én sem – Saavik engedélyezett magának egy ironikus mosolyt, amely valami különös, idegenszerű vadságot kölcsönzött finom vonásainak –, de akit az a balszerencse ért, hogy az ereiben felerészt _rihannsu_ vér folyik, s akinek még rendes vulkáni neve sincsen, annak a tradicionalisták még kevesebbet néznek el, mint egy tiszta vérű vulkáninak.

– A hagyományt lehet pozitív és negatív módon követni – viszonozta Selar – Az Ön helyében nem törődnék a szűk látókörűek véleményével... bár tapasztalatból tudom, hogy ezt könnyebb mondani, mint megtenni. De legalábbis a magunk részéről meg kell kísérelnünk az IDIC-alapelveket szem előtt tartani, tekintet nélkül arra, hogy mások követik-e a példánkat vagy sem.

– Önnek természetesen igaza van – Saavik bekanyarodott a légpárnás siklóval az Akadémia lakónegyedének föld alatti parkolójába – Nos, megérkeztünk. Az elektrobot mutatja önöknek az irányt; rendezkedjenek be! 3,1.7.6 helyi óra múlva egy fogadás lesz az Akadémia aulájában, ahol bemutatják Önt a többi szekcióvezetőnek, Dr. Selar. Amennyiben kívánja, igénybe veheti az akadémiai gyermekfelügyelő szolgálatot. Kiváló szakembereink dolgoznak ezen a területen.

– Köszönöm, de nem gondolom, hogy ez szükséges volna – válaszolt Selar – Thala saját népének mértékével mérve már nem olyan kicsi, és egyébként is nagyon önálló.

– Annál jobb rá nézve – Saavik arcán rossz emlékek árnya suhant át – Minél előbb tanul meg a saját lábán megállni, annál kevesebb szívességet kell elfogadnia. Az pedig mindenképpen javára válik majd. Nos, nekem most mennem kell. A fogadáson még látjuk egymást, doktor.

– Megtiszteltetésnek venném, ha a nevemen szólítana Saavik. Ha jól értettem, együtt fogunk dolgozni, és a Csillagflotta egészségügyi szekciójában nem fektetünk akkora hangsúlyt a hivatali címekre.

– A Csillagflottánál uralkodó szokások ismeretesek előttem – felelte Saavik –, de tanácsosabbnak láttam, ha először a formaságoknál maradok. Természetesen kész vagyok Önt a nevén szólítani, Selar, ha ez a kívánsága. Akkor hát viszontlátásra estig.

Saavik elhajtott a légpárnás siklóval, és Selarnak csak később, kicsomagolás közben jutott eszébe, hogy az idősebbik nő nem vulkáni, hanem terrán módra köszönt el tőle.

* * *

Selar némi tanácstalan fejtörés után díszegyenruhában ment az akadémiai fogadásra – az alkalomhoz illő civil öltözet nem állt még rendelkezésére, köznapi ruhában pedig nem lett volna illendő megjelennie. A nagy aulában annyian voltak, ahány személyt vagy tizenöt standardéve látott utoljára, a záróbanketten. Túlnyomórészt vulkániak, de akadt jó néhány idegen tudós is. És persze ismerősök, szép számmal.

Selar feltűnés nélkül a nagy terem azon sarkába sodródott, amely legtávolabb esett korábbi jegyesének és az őt övező csoportnak a tartózkodási helyétől. Nem érzett magában elég belső szilárdságot, hogy Sukattal szembenézzen. Még nem. Majd ha már akklimatizálódott egy kissé az itteni légkörhöz; ami alatt mind Vulkánt magát, mind az Akadémiát értette. Tizenöt standardév a Csillagflotta nyitott, felvilágosult légkörében nem könnyítette meg ezt a feladatot.

Egy elhagyatott sarokban fölfedezett egy magas, karcsú vulkáni férfit, aki szintén a Flotta tudományos szekciójának kék díszegyenruháját viselte. A férfi háttal állt neki, de hajlékony termete, kecses fejformája valahonnét ismerősnek tűnt. A Flottánál szolgáló vulkániak kevés kivétellel a tudományos szekcióban dolgoztak, elképzelhető volt tehát, hogy ismerik egymást.

A férfi megérezte, hogy nézik. Hajlékony mozdulattal megfordult, és Selar most már valóban ráismert: Dr. Saduk volt az, aki egy igen nagy jelentőségű mikrokontaminációs kísérletsorozatot vezetett az "_Enterprise_" laboratóriumi részlegében. Néhányszor találkoztak a betegszobán, a kötelező orvosi vizsgálatok során (vulkániaknál ezt értelemszerűen mindig Selar végezte), de személyes kapcsolatot nem tartottak fenn. Selarnak most mégis könnyebbséget jelentett egy hasonló szellemű kollégával találkozni.

Saduk is ráismert az orvosnőre, de tekintete nem árult el meglepetést. Vagy tudott arról, hogy Selar újabban az Akadémián dolgozik, vagy nagyon jól uralkodott magán.

– Gondolom, Dr. Sadukot nem kell bemutatnom – Saavik tűnt föl mellettük, fekete-fehér mintás, romulán szabású estélyi ruhában, mely szabadon hagyta egyik vállát és mindkét karját; a hagyományos vulkáni ünneplőt viselő nők körében szinte meztelennek tűnt, s egzotikus frizurába tűzött, fényes fekete hajával a Terra középkorából származó elegáns japán tusrajzokra emlékeztetett.

– Valóban ismerjük egymást az _Enterprise_ fedélzetéről – viszonozta Selar –, mindazonáltal nem volt tudomásom arról, hogy szintén az Akadémiára került.

– Biztonsági okokból át kellett helyeznünk a mikrokontaminációs kutatásokat a hajólaborból az Akadémiára - magyarázta nyugodt, kellemes hangján Saduk – Mint a projekt vezetője, csak üdvözölni tudom ezt a döntést. Az ismert sajnálatos események következtében a kutatócsoport gyakorlatilag megszűnt, így lehetőségem nyílott arra, hogy magam válasszam ki a munkatársaimat. Az Akadémia lehetőséget ad rá, hogy a legkiválóbb szakemberek közül válogassak.

– Gratulálok, Dr. Saduk.

– Nos, egy gratuláció az én részemről ugyanolyan indokolt és illendő, Dr. Selar. Az Ön tudományos érdemei a bioelektronikus protézisek kifejlesztésében, különösen a xenobiológia területén, közismertek, és elégtétellel veszem tudomásul, hogy az Akadémia választása ilyen kompetens személyre esett.

– Megtisztel, Dr. Saduk.

– A tisztelet kijár az arra érdemesnek – vélekedett Saduk, majd gyors pillantást vetett Saavikra – Feltételezem, hogy _T'Kahr_ Spock játszott bizonyos szerepet ebben a döntésben.

– Nyilvánvalóan – felelt az asszony kissé szárazon –, hiszen az asztrofizikai kar igazgatójaként tagja az Akadémia vezetésének. De ha érdeklik a részletek, máris megbeszélheti a kérdést vele magával. Spock szeretne személyesen megismerkedni mindkettőjükkel, és megkért, hogy kísérjem Önöket az irodájába.

– Megtiszteltetés számunkra – válaszolta Selar, és úgy is gondolta. Spock legendának számított a Csillagflotta berkeiben; a hősimádat ellen immunis, józan elmék még James T. Kirkénél is nagyobbra becsülték szolgálati érdemeit, különösen ami a nehéz diplomáciai küldetéseket illeti. Tudományos jelentőségéhez pedig végképp nem fért kétség. Az új típusú, nagy csillaghajók computerrendszerei egytől egyig az ő tervein alapultak, és forradalmian új felfedezések fűződtek a nevéhez a sztelláris matematika, a partikuláris fizika és egy sereg egyéb tudományág terén, melyeknek egyszerűbb halandók még a nevét sem ismerték. Ezen túlmenően egyedül ő élt már a legelső, legendás _Enterprise_ eredeti legénységéből, mióta McCoy tengernagy az elmúlt évben, száznegyvenegy esztendősen meghalt.

Selar holofelvételekről jól ismerte Spock vonásait, s most meglepve tapasztalta, hogy az eleven legenda alig változott az elmúlt nyolcvan standardév alatt. Az arany klán-szimbólumokkal díszített sötét köntöst viselő Spock magas volt és még mindig karcsú, makulátlanul a homlokába fésült haja sem őszült, csak éppen a vonásai lettek keményebbek. Ferde metszésű, sötét szemében az érett férfikor bölcsessége ragyogott: közel százhatvan standardév tudása és tapasztalatai.

– Üdvözlöm Önöket az Akadémia igazgatói nevében – csendült föl mély, nyugodt hangja, melyet a Flotta minden tisztje jól ismert, ha máshonnét nem, hát korabeli felvételekről – Megtisztelő, hogy elfogadták az Akadémia ajánlatát. Remélem, a Csillagflottánál szerzett tapasztalataik megkönnyítik az Önök számára, hogy az idegen tudósokkal együttműködjenek. Különösen Önnek, Dr. Selar, mert Ön a feleségemmel fog együtt dolgozni – Spock tekintete úgy pihent meg Saavikon, hogy azt szinte szeretetteljesnek lehetett volna nevezni, ha a vulkáni fegyelem nem tagadta volna az ilyen gyengeségek létezését – A magam részéről határozottan... üdítőnek találom az impulzivitását, jóllehet kevésbé felvilágosult egyének nem osztják ezt a nézetemet. Mindazonáltal a szakmai hozzáértéséhez nem férhet kétség.

– Nem szeretem, ha úgy beszélsz rólam, mintha nem volnék jelen – jelentette ki Saavik, valamivel nyomatékosabban, mint ahogy azt a helyzet megkívánta – Ilyenkor az a benyomásom, mintha nem egy személy volnék, hanem valami tárgy, méghozzá olyan, amelynek a gyártási hibái miatt állandóan mentegetőznöd kell.

– Ezt már említetted néhányszor – Spock türelme rendíthetetlennek bizonyult –, s én fölhívtam a figyelmedet arra, milyen logikátlan ez a benyomásod.

– Valóban – bólintott Saavik –, mindazonáltal szeretnélek emlékeztetni rá, hogy nem sikerült meggyőznöd.

– Ez nem az első és nem az utolsó eset – felelte nyugodtan Spock –, de talán ne terheljük családi nézeteltéréseinkkel az új kollégákat. Sajnálnám, ha rögtön elsőre rossz benyomást tennénk rájuk.

– Én olyan családból származom, amely erénynek tekinti a vulkáni szűklátókörűséget – jegyezte meg Selar – Nem azért menekültem a rokonaim elől a Flottához, hogy az első adandó alkalommal magam is hozzájuk hasonlóan reagáljak. Az ilyesmi ellentmondana a logikának, különösen most, hogy magamra vállaltam egy idegen népből származó gyermek nevelését.

– Hallottunk róla – bólintott Spock –, és minden nagyrabecsülésünk az Öné ezért a vállalkozásért. A feladat ugyan távolról sem lesz könnyű, de az a benyomásom, hogy Önben megvan hozzá a szükséges erő és szellemi szilárdság. Ha megengedik, hogy egy tanácsot adjak Önöknek... mindkettőjüknek.

– Megtiszteltetés számunkra – felelték egyszerre.

– Önök hosszú ideig távol éltek Vulkántól – kezdte Spock –, méghozzá a Flottánál, ahol toleráns, felvilágosult szellem uralkodik. Tapasztalni fogják, hogy Vulkánon sokkal lassabban változnak a dolgok. Bármennyire ellentmond is a logikának, az első időben valószínűleg elég sok szűk látókörű gáncsoskodással találkoznak majd. Nos, az én tanácsom a következő: ne habozzanak egymás segítségét igénybe venni! Semmi nem segíthet annyira abban, hogy ismét hozzászokjanak Vulkánhoz, mint valaki, aki ugyanezzel a problémával küzd.

Selar csodálkozva rebbentette meg a szemöldökét.

– Figyelmessége megtisztelő számunkra, _T'Kahr_ Spock Szabad kérdeznem, miért fárad annyira azon, hogy a segítségünkre legyen?

Egy ember sértésnek vette volna ezt a kérdést, holott vulkáni értelemben köszönetnyilvánításnak lehetett tekinteni. Selar egy pillanatra el is bizonytalanodott, vajon a megfelelő szavakat használta-e. Végtére is Spock, származása révén, megengedhette magának az emberi reagálást; igaz, úgy hírlett, sohasem teszi.

A nagy tekintélyű férfi szemében mosoly csillant anélkül, hogy az arckifejezése megváltozott volna.

– Tapasztalatból tudom, mit jelent az, kívülállónak lenni a saját népem körében, Dr. Selar – felelte nyugodtan – Amikor a Flottát elhagytam, nekem is újból alkalmazkodnom kellett a vulkáni életmódhoz. Saaviknak pedig meg kellett tanulnia itt élni. Szeretnénk Önöknek az átmenetet megkönnyíteni, hogy továbbra is a munkájukra koncentrálhassanak – és a gyermeknevelésre az Ön esetében, Dr. Selar.

Spock fölemelkedett, jelezve, hogy a megbeszélés véget ért. A két fiatal tudós udvariasan követte a példáját és elköszönt.

– Visszatér a partira? – érdeklődött Saduk. Selar a fejét rázta.

– Nem látom értelmét. A kollégák megismerésére még bőven lesz időm... Egyéb találkozásokat pedig szívesebben elkerülnék.

– Ez jogában áll – Saduk tapintatosan mellőzte a kérdezősködést – Amennyiben nincs ellenére, szívesen elkísérném. Magam sem szándékozom tovább maradni, s mint hallottam, szomszédok vagyunk.

Selart meglepte az ajánlat, s őszintén szólva az is, hogy Saduk máris kiderítette a lakcímét. Érdekelte volna, vajon csak a régi kolléga iránti figyelmesség vezette-e, de úgy találta, még korai lenne kérdéseket föltenni. Minthogy azonban nem volt kifogása Saduk társasága ellen, elfogadta a fölajánlott kíséretet.

Meglepetésére a férfi a légpárnás járművek parkolójába irányította.

– Érdemes erre a rövid távra kocsiba szállni?

– Voltaképpen nem – Saduk megnyomott egy gombot a műszerfalon, mire az elegáns, lapos, áramvonalas jármű bal oldala hangtalanul fölemelkedett, bőséges helyet kínálva a nőnek a beszállásra –, de el kellett hoznom a fogadásra néhány távolabb lakó munkatársamat.

– Ők hogyan kerülnek haza, ha mi most elmegyünk?

– Nem jelezték, hogy haza is kell vinnem őket, ez tehát már az ő gondjuk – felelte nyugodtan a férfi – Bezárná, kérem, a kocsiajtót? Azzal a fekete gombbal az Ön oldalán.

Selar megnyomta a jelzett gombot, s a kocsi hangtalanul rájuk zárult, akár egy űrkabin.

– Ez a kocsi valami új konstrukció, nem igaz? – jegyezte meg – Ezt a típust még sosem láttam, igaz, hogy régóta nem jártam forgalmas városokban.

– A legeslegújabb, ami csak létezik – Saduk elindította a járművet, s az hang nélkül megugrott és suhanni kezdett a néptelen egyetemi utcácskákon – Valójában még csak ezután adják ki sorozatgyártásra. Kísérleti példány.

– Akkor hát honnét szerezte? Ahhoz képest, hogy Ön is most tért haza, elég jók az összeköttetései.

– Ó, nem, nem annyira. Az az igazság, hogy az egyik konstruktőr közeli rokonom – Saduk talányos pillantást vetett a mellette ülő nőre – Nem minden család reagál paranoid módon, ha az egyik családtag a Flottához megy.

Selar örült az őket körülvevő sötétségnek, hogy a férfi nem láthatja, hogy sötétzöldre "pirult" ingerültségében.

– Gondolhattam volna, hogy még az Akadémia sem lehet meg hírhordás nélkül!

Saduk kihallotta a hangjából a haragot.

– Sukat nem vette jó néven, hogy Ön kapta meg a tanszékvezetői posztot – közölte tárgyilagosan. – Tudniillik, ha a tanársegédeknek hinni lehet, maga is pályázott rá. Most aztán minden tőle telhetőt megtesz annak érdekében, hogy lejárassa magát.

– Úgy érti: hogy engem járasson le – helyesbített Selar.

– Ez nézőpont kérdése – viszonozta félreismerhetetlen iróniával a férfi – Sukat nyilvánvalóan úgy gondolja, hogy az Ön jóhírének árt azzal, ha kiteregeti a családi nézeteltérés részleteit, de a _Chtía_ természete már csak olyan, hogy mindenkire visszahárítja cselekedeteinek következményeit. Sukat máris sokat veszített a megbecsülésből, melyben azelőtt része volt, s ha így folytatja, nem nehéz megjósolni, hogy rövidesen lehetetlenné válik munkatársai szemében.

A _Cthía_, "hűség-a-valósághoz" kifejezést használta arra a fogalomra, melyet többnyire – helytelenül – logikának fordítottak más nyelvekre. A szóhasználat arra vallott, hogy elmélyülten tanulmányozta Surak írásait; aki nem foglalkozott komolyan a filozófiával, az gyakran egy másik, a modern vulkáni nyelvből származó kifejezést választott, amely jobban megfelelt a logika fogalmának, úgy, ahogyan azt más népek értették – vagyis egy korlátozott és félrevezető értelemben.

– Úgy veszem észre, Ön járatos a filozófiában – jegyezte meg Selar. Meglepetésére a férfi nemet intett.

– Csak rövid ideje foglalkozom ilyesmivel. Éppen annyi ideje, hogy fölismerjem, mennyire nem értettem meg kötelező tanulmányaim során Surak tanítását. És a megértés még csak a kezdet. Sokkal nehezebb valóban életre is váltani azt, amit megértettünk.

– Ez minden vallás, eszme és filozófia problémája a történelem kezdete óta – vont vállat Selar.

– Igaz – bólintott Saduk –, és Vulkánra ez különösképpen érvényes. Szerencsére ott vannak a többiek, akik szembesítenek minket holt teherré váló erényeinkkel. Még Sarek is elismerte, hogy az emberekkel való találkozás nélkül társadalmunk végérvényesen elmerevedett volna.

– Surak teremtette az öntőformát, melyben Vulkán azzá lett, ami – válaszolta elgondolkodva Selar –, de mindig eljön az idő, amikor az öntőformát föl kell törni, különben megfojtja az életet. A terrai tengerek rákjai is csak úgy maradhatnak életben, ha időről időre lerepesztik magukról a maguk védelmére növesztett kemény páncélt... hogy aztán türelmes munkával újat növesszenek, amit megintcsak feltörnek a maga idejében.

Saduk hosszú ideig hallgatott, csupán néhány kézmozdulattal irányítva az érzékenyen reagáló járművet.

– Azt hiszem, e rövid út során még valamit megértettem – mondta végül, amikor lefékezett az épület előtt, ahol mindketten laktak, s kinyitotta az ajtót Selarnak.

– Éspedig? – kérdezte ő.

– Azt, hogy miért tanácsolta Spock, hogy legyünk segítségére egymásnak az akklimatizálódásban.

Selar néhány pillanatig tűnődve nézett kísérője nyugodt, sötét szemébe.

– Igen – mondta aztán –, azt hiszem, én is értem. Fogadja köszönetemet a tanulságos beszélgetésért.

– Én tartozom köszönettel – válaszolt a férfi –, s ha nincs ellenére, szívesen találkoznék Önnel máskor is.

– Ebben nincs semmi kivetnivaló – viszonozta Selar –; bizonyos vagyok benne, hogy kínálkozik majd megfelelő alkalom. Jó éjszakát, Dr. Saduk.

– Jó éjszakát, Dr. Selar.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**SELAR**

**By Soledad**

**Disclaimer:** All Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry and Viacom or whoever owns the rights at this moment. I don't make any profit out of this – I wish I would, but I don't, so suing me would be pointless.

**Rating:** G

**Series:** none.

**Archiving:** Please, ask first. I like to know where my stuff goes.

**Summary:** Dr. Selar leaves the _Enterprise_ to start a new scientific career on Vulcan.

* * *

**Part 2**

Selar akadémiai szállásának nappalijában ült és zenét hallgatott. A zeneszerző Terra egy korábbi korszakából származott, s az orvosnő nagyra becsülte, mint emberi zsenit, aki a tartózkodás és a rend erényét kivételes módon megértette. Johann Sebastian Bach dallamai jól ellenőrzött érzelmeket szimbolizáltak, akusztikus szépséggé szublimálva. Selar úgy találta, művei még a _Ka'athyra_ akkordjainál is jobban hozzásegítették, hogy a problémáit megoldja.

Nem mintha ezidőtájt problémái lettek volna. Az Akadémia bioelektronikai tanszékének vezetőjeként egészen új lehetőségek nyíltak meg előtte, hogy a Dr. Pulaskival és Dr. Crusherrel elkezdett munkát folytassa. Saavik olykor kissé lobbanékony, de roppant tehetséges munkatársnak bizonyult. Az implantációs módszerek fejlesztését kiterjesztették a Szövetséghez tartozó, egymástól erősen eltérő népek képviselőire, s az időpont, amikorra egy standardeljárást fejleszthettek ki a Csillagflotta és a szövetségi orvosok számára, elérhető közelségbe került.

Az Akadémia igazgatói nagyra értékelték Selar munkáját, s a kézzelfogható eredmények kivívták kollégái tiszteletét. Mint a vulkániak általában, ő is arra törekedett, hogy hasznos legyen mások számára, a régi suraki elv alapján: "_Hasznos cél nélkül az élet üres létezés csupán. Hogy miből áll a hasznos cél? Szemben kell állnia az Univerzum pusztító tendenciáival."_

Selar korán azonosult ezzel az elvvel. Már kislányként gyógyító akart lenni. Minden másnál tiszteletre méltóbbnak találta, hogy mások életének megmentését tekintse feladatának, hogy megmentse őket a szenvedéstől. Ezért tanult még vulkáni mértékkel mérve is kiemelkedő szorgalommal és odaadással, ezért ment a Flottához, ezért dolgozott tizenöt standardéven át a Szövetség legkiválóbb szakértőivel együtt. Munkájának gyümölcse most érett be, és Selar nem restellte bevallani önmagának, hogy boldog és elégedett.

Családjával kapcsolatos aggályai is alaptalannak bizonyultak. A rokonság egész egyszerűen ignorálta az "elfajzott" családtagot, anélkül, hogy tudta volna: ezzel teszi neki az elképzelhető legnagyobb szívességet. Sukat ugyan továbbra is megpróbált kellemetlenkedni neki, de csak azt érte el méltatlan viselkedésével, hogy egyre több kollégája fordult el tőle... Pontosan úgy, ahogyan Saduk megjósolta.

Saduk egyébként olykor-olykor hallatott magáról. Szabálytalan időközökben jelentkezett a házi interkomon, ahogy a munkája éppen engedte, és ha Selar történetesen ráért, előállt valami javaslattal, amely mindkettejük kikapcsolódását szolgálta. Selar kellemesnek találta a férfi társaságát; gondolkodásmódjuk hasonló volt, ha érdeklődésük nem egyezett is meg feltétlenül mindenben. De hát mind a ketten tisztelték az IDIC- alapelvet... ezen túlmenően pedig a kapcsolat egyiküket sem kötelezte semmire, és Selar nagyra értékelte ezt a szabadságot.

Thala jól beilleszkedett ShiKahr életébe. Olyan iskolába járt, amelyet elsősorban a Vulkánon élő idegen tudósok és diplomaták gyermekei látogattak, és tanárai elismeréssel nyilatkoztak képességeiről. A tény, hogy évekig egy csillaghajó fedélzetén élt, ahol állandó kapcsolatban állt idegen népek képviselőivel, megkönnyítette számára a szocializáció folyamatát. S ha a kutatások az eddigi ütemben haladnak, hamarosan bioelektronikus szemeket fog kapni, amelyekkel ugyanúgy fog látni, mint bárki más, sőt jobban. Még ha ezek a protézisek állandó orvosi ellenőrzést igényelnek is majd, képessé teszik a leánykát arra, hogy normális, hétköznapi életet éljen.

Fölberregett az ajtócsengő, és Selar egy kézmozdulattal halkabbra állította a zenét.

– _K'vath_! – mondta nyugodtan. Az ajtó hangtalanul kinyílt, és Saduk lépett a szobába. Ez meglepte Selart; a férfi soha nem jött bejelentés nélkül.

– Üdvözlöm, Dr. Saduk! – állt fel az udvariasság kívánalmainak megfelelően, hogy vendége elébe menjen – Kérem, foglaljon helyet! Megkínálhatom valami frissítővel?

– Megtiszteltetésnek tekinteném, ha megoszthatnám Önnel a vizet, Selar – Saduk olyan mereven foglalt helyet, hogy tartása már önmagában elárulta: fontos mondandója van. Ezt csak megerősítette a tény, hogy _vizet_ kért: vulkániak csak olyasvalakihez intézték ezt a speciális kérést, aki közel állt hozzájuk... vagy akihez szerettek volna közel állni.

Selar csodálkozva emelte meg a szemöldökét, de minden kommentár nélkül elővett egy gyönyörűen formált, zöldes színben játszó üvegkancsót és két ugyanolyan megmunkálású üvegpoharat. Ezek a pompás üvegmunkák a bolygó sivatagi régiójának határán készültek: logikus termékei egy olyan környezetnek, mely nagyrészt homokból és forróságból áll.

– Kérése arra vall, hogy személyes jellegű ügyben fordul hozzám – mondta az orvosnő, miközben átnyújtotta a férfinak az egyik poharat – Ez... nos, mindenesetre megtisztelő. Azon leszek, hogy hozzásegítsem problémája megoldásához, amennyiben ez hatalmamban áll.

– Ó, abban nem kételkedem – viszonozta Saduk –, a kérdés csupán az, vajon megfelel-e az Ön kívánságának is.

Selar talányosnak ítélte a választ, de türtőztette kíváncsiságát, amíg a víz megosztásának hagyományos szertartását elvégezték.

– Hallgatom, Dr. Saduk – mondotta azután.

A férfi néhány pillanatig habozott, mint aki nem tudja, hogyan fogjon hozzá mondandójához.

– Sukat indiszkréciójának következtében nem titok az Akadémián az Ön kötetlen állapotának háttere – kezdte végre –, Ön azonban feltehetőleg nem tudja, hogy én magam mindezidáig cölibátusban éltem.

– Valamilyen fogadalom miatt? – érdeklődött Selar – Természetesen ismeretes előttem, hogy Ön is kötetlen állapotú, és ha nem kívánna beszélni az indítékairól, most nyilván nem volna itt.

– Így igaz – ismerte el Saduk – Nos, egyedüli indítékom az volt, hogy nem kívántam megosztani figyelmemet a munkám és... egyéb dolgok között. Azonkívül a tapasztalat azt mutatja, hogy a hosszú különélési periódusok nem kedveznek egy harmonikus kapcsolatnak, márpedig ez aligha elkerülhető, ha valaki a Flottánál szolgál. A _Galaxy_-típusú hajók, ahová a legénység a családját is magával viheti, még újdonságnak számítanak.

– Logikus – bólintott Selar – Akkor hát mi indította arra, hogy megváltoztassa az elhatározását? Mert feltételezem, hogy erről van szó.

– Természetesen. Nyilvánvalóan Ön is hallott Dr. Lynn Costa meggyilkolásának körülményeiről, s hogy Dr. Karn Milu minden logika és jogos elvárás ellenére sem rám akarta ruházni a mikrokontaminációs kutatások vezetését... Mint később kiderült, azért, hogy titokban tarthassa felelősségét Dr. Costa halálának körülményeiben.

– Hát hogyne – felelte szárazon a nő – Csak a hírek gyorsabbak egy csillaghajó fedélzetén mint Warp 10. De mennyiben befolyásolta ez az Ön magánéletét? Hiszen végülis megkapta azt a posztot, amely jog és logika szerint Önnek járt.

– Igaz – ismerte el Saduk –, de az említett körülmények arra indítottak, hogy vizsgáljam felül nézeteimet arra vonatkozólag, mi az, ami valóban fontos az életemben. És arra a következtetésre jutottam, hogy a munka önmagában, bármilyen fontos legyen is, nem elég ahhoz, hogy egy életet teljessé tegyen. Most, hogy az egész kutatóprogramot az Akadémiára helyezték át, néhány évig Vulkánon fogok maradni. Logikusan szemlélve a helyzetet ez a megfelelő időpont arra, hogy élettársat keressek magamnak.

– A következtetés valóban hibátlan – bólintott Selar –, de nem egészen értem, mit kíván tőlem. Óhajtja, hogy közvetítőként lépjek föl?

A férfi szája sarkában láthatatlan mosoly rezzent.

– Ön alábecsüli önmagát, Selar-_kam_ – válaszolta a közvetlen megszólítási modorban – Nem, szó sincs arról, hogy közvetítőre volna szükségem. Azért jöttem, hogy megkérdezzem Önt: mérlegelné-e annak lehetőségét, hogy az életét az enyémhez kösse?

Selar hosszú másodpercekig nem jutott szóhoz a meglepetéstől.

– Be kell vallanom, hogy ez a kérdés váratlanul ért – felelte végül –, bár a választása nem nélkülözi a logikát. Érdeklődésünk és gondolkodásmódunk valóban elég hasonló ahhoz, hogy harmonikus kapcsolat alakulhasson ki köztünk.

– Ez esetben – mondta Saduk – joggal várhatok pozitív választ Öntől.

– Elvileg igen – helyeselt Selar – De, őszintén szólva, nem szándékoztam még új kapcsolatot létesíteni. A munkám pillanatnyilag teljesen leköt, és Thala nevelésével is foglalkoznom kell.

– A munkája mindig le fogja kötni, amennyiben helyesen ítélem meg Önt – szögezte le Saduk –, ami pedig a gyermeknevelést illeti, abban a teljes család általában előnynek számít. Kész vagyok tehetségem szerint támogatni Önt ebben a feladatában.

– Ezt nem kétlem – felelte Selar –, és nem is a családi élet mint olyan vagy az Ön személye ellen van kifogásom. Egyszerűen csak nem vagyok még egy ilyen lépésre felkészülve. Voltaképpen miért annyira sürgős a dolog?

– Most még nem sürgős – válaszolta lassan a férfi – de két vulkáni perióduson belül az lesz. Ha a _pon_ _farr_ tüze lobogni kezd, s én meg akarok menekülni egy kínos és szégyenteljes haláltól, nem lesz más választásom, mint az első asszonyhoz kötni magamat, aki hajlandó rá... Ez olyan méltatlan volna. Ha lehet, szeretném megtartani a döntési szabadságot, melyet családunk minden tagjának engedélyez.

– Önt nem közvetítette ki a család gyermekkorában? – csodálkozott Selar.

Saduk a fejét rázta.

– Nálunk e téren nemzedékek óta meglehetősen liberális szemlélet uralkodik. Alapjában véve támogatom ezt a felfogást, olykor azonban nehézségeket okoz, mint jelen esetben is.

– A hagyományos eljárás is tud nagyon kellemetlen lenni – jegyezte meg Selar – Nos, ami adott, azon nem tudunk változtatni. Ellenben... nem tudna nekem még egy kis időt adni? Egy életre szóló kapcsolatot felnőtt fejjel megkötni olyan lépés, amit nem szívesen hamarkodnék el, akár igent mondok, akár nemet.

– Sajnálatos módon éppen az idő az, amiből jelenleg a legkevesebb áll rendelkezésemre – Saduk fölemelkedett – Egy vulkáni periódusig tudok Önre várni, tovább nem.

Selar is fölállt, s az ajtóhoz kísérte vendégét.

– Mielőtt még a periódus letelne, hallani fog rólam, Sadukam.

* * *

Selarnak ugyancsak nagy dilemmát okozott Saduk látogatása. Igazat mondott a férfinak: valóban nem gondolt még arra, hogy új kapcsolatot létesítsen. Annak idején boldog volt, hogy Sukattól megszabadult, az azóta eltelt idő alatt pedig kizárólag a munkájának élt. Természetesen nem zárta ki a jövőre vonatkozó tervei közül eleve a házasságot – ez nem lett volna logikus –, de úgy gondolta, van még ideje. A vulkáni nőket, a férfiakkal ellentétben, nem sürgette biológiai kényszer a házasodásra, és Selar ki akarta használni visszanyert szabadságát. Az pedig, hogy most már Thaláért is felelős volt, még alaposabb megfontolásra intette leendő házastársának kiválasztását illetően.

Másrészt azonban gondolnia kellett arra is, hogy az ő életkorához illő férfiak többnyire már vagy kötöttek, vagy házasok, s ha túl soká vár, elszalaszthatja annak lehetőségét, hogy magához illő partnert találjon. Az elképzelés, hogy életét egy jóval fiatalabb vulkáni férfihoz vagy egy idegenhez kösse, kellemetlen érzéssel töltötte el. És Saduk valóban minden józan szempontból nézve megfelelő élettárs lett volna.

Családja részéről nem számíthatott tanácsra; igaz, eszébe sem jutott volna anyjához vagy más idősebb nőrokonához fordulni. Mégis szükségét érezte, hogy beszéljen valakivel a dologról, és választása Saavikra esett. Azt remélte, bőséges élettapasztalatokkal rendelkező munkatársa, aki ráadásul nem osztja a szokásos vulkáni szűklátókörűséget, segítségére lehet a döntésben.

Saavik egyáltalán nem lepődött meg az események ilyetén fordulatán.

– Az igazat megvallva sejtettem valami ilyesmit – jelentette ki teljes nyugalommal, miközben a labor kis teakonyháján kitöltött maguknak egy-egy pohár friss vizet –, ámbár kollégáink elítélően húznák föl a szemöldöküket, ha hallanák, hogy sejtésektől engedem befolyásolni magamat. De hát én amúgysem számítok egyenrangúnak; ezért aztán megengedhetem magamnak ezt a fényűzést.

Hanglejtése nem annyira keserűséget, mint inkább kihívást tükrözött, ezért Selar megkockáztatta, hogy rákérdezzen néhány dologra, melyek már régóta szították a kíváncsiságát.

– Nem tudom komolyan elképzelni, hogy még ennyi idő után is akadnak olyanok, akik lenézik Önt, csak azért, mert egyik szülője rihannsu volt – jegyezte meg csodálkozva. Saavik fanyarul mosolygott.

– Úgy látom, nincs egészen tisztában a dolog horderejével, Selar. Azt hittem, utánanézett a Flotta archívumában a származásomnak.

– Megfordult a fejemben – vallotta be Selar –, de aztán másként határoztam. Egyrészt nem tartottam helyénvalónak, hogy olyan dolgok után érdeklődjem, amelyekről szemlátomást nem kíván beszélni. Másrészt meg akartam hagyni Önnek a lehetőséget, hogy önként hozza szóba a témát, ha valaha is annyi bizalmat érez irántam.

Saavik sokáig nem válaszolt, csak ült és forgatta erős, karcsú ujjai közt a szegletes, zöld üvegpoharat. Arcáról lehullt a vulkáni nyugalom álarca; vad lett és sötét, s az erőszakkal elnyomott fájdalom mély, éles redőket vont a homlokára és a szája csücskébe.

– Sokszor tapasztaltam már, hogy a gyógyítók fölvehetik a versenyt bármelyik betazoid counselorral, de Ön valamennyin túltesz, Selar-kam – mondta végül – Nos, tudja meg hát a teljes igazságot... vagy legalábbis annyit, amennyit én tudok magamról. Hallott már valaha Hellguard rihannsu kolóniáról?

Selar kutatott néhány másodpercig még vulkáni mértékkel mérve is kiváló memóriájában.

– Hogyne – felelte. – Ha jól tudom, a kolónia rövid fennállás után csődbement, s a rihannsuk kitelepítették a lakosságot, kivéve az öregeket és betegeket, akiket sorsukra hagytak.

– Az öregeket, betegeket és egy sereg félvér gyereket, akik elhurcolt vulkániakon végrehajtott szexuális erőszaknak köszönhették a létüket – egészítette ki Saavik – Ön, mint gyógyító bizonyára hallott már arról, hogy a rihannsuk attraktívnak találják a vulkániakat, s a foglyokat aphrodisiakumok adagolásával teszik szexuálisan függővé... egyfajta mesterségesen előidézett _pon_ _farr_ által. A nőket kényszerítik a gyermek kihordására és megszülésére, a férfiakat arra, hogy jelen legyenek a szülésnél. Azután, amikor megaláztatásuk mértéke betelt, megölik őket, a gyermekeket pedig az utcára lökik, hogy éljenek meg, ha tudnak.

Selarnak hirtelen beugrott, amit még akadémiai tanulmányai idején hallott.

– Ön egyike volt ezeknek a gyermekeknek, igaz? – kérdezte csendesen – Egy vulkáni expedíció fedezte föl Hellguard maradványait, és Spock rávette a többieket, hogy mentsék meg a gyermekeket.

– Nem volt könnyű dolga – viszonozta fanyarul Saavik – Rihannsu álláspont szerint nem is létezhettünk, hiszen az ottani kutatók azt vallják, hogy vulkániak és rihannsuk genetikai beavatkozás nélkül nem tudnak utódokat nemzeni. Ez természetesen ostobaság, de hát mikor volt a politikának köze a valósághoz? A vulkániak ugyan nem vonták kétségbe a létezésünk biológiai lehetőségét, de a legszívesebben úgy tettek volna, mintha nem léteznénk. Nem is csoda; szégyenfoltnak számítottunk minden vulkáni család számára. Egy egész falkányi elvadult, analfabéta _krenath_...

– Tudomásom szerint Ön lemondott az antigén-vizsgálatról, amely családi hozzátartozását megállapíthatta volna – mondotta Selar. Saavik vállat vont.

– Mit értem volna el vele? Senki nem tartott rám igényt, de az még mindig jobb, mint ha a család szégyenbe hozása miatt gyűlöltek volna. Nekem legalább annyiban szerencsém volt, hogy Spock felismerte bennem a tehetséget és lehetővé tette, hogy előbb az idegenek iskolájában, aztán az Akadémián tanuljak. Személyesen is foglalkozott a képzésemmel... Tőle tanultam az összes mentális technikát és azt a keveset, amit Surakból valaha is megértettem. Valami olyasmi volt számomra, mint egy apa. El tudja képzelni, mit jelentett ez számomra, aki azt sem tudom, melyik szülőm volt vulkáni és melyik rihannsu?

– Mint a vulkániaknak általában, nekem sincs túl sok képzelőerőm – válaszolt Selar –, de azért azt hiszem, el tudom képzelni.

Saavik halkan nevetett. Vulkáni álarcát teljesen levetkezve, most először mutatta meg Selarnak azt az erős érzelmektől vezetett, impulzív személyiséget, aki valójában volt.

– Igen, azt hiszem, Ön valóban el tudja képzelni. Ha nem így volna, soha nem jutott volna eszébe egy andori leánykát örökbe fogadni.

Selarnak kellemetlen volt a téma, megpróbált hát váltani.

– Az elmondottakból azonban nem következik logikusan, hogy Spock és Ön házasságot kössenek – jegyezte meg – Természetesen tudok arról, hogy Ön részt vett Spock megmentésében a Genezis-bolygó pusztulásakor, de amennyiben értesüléseim helyesek, ő ezután visszatért az _Enterprise_-ra, Ön pedig Vulkánon maradt.

– Ez nagy vonalakban így igaz – bólintott Saavik –, az elbeszélés azonban nélkülöz néhány fontos részletet. Mint Ön is tudja, Spock a Khan elleni ütközetben halálos sugárzás áldozatául esett a gépteremben, miközben a Warp-hajtóművet megjavította.

Selar némán bólintott. Saavik megint hallgatott egy ideig; gondolatai, melyek láthatóan nem voltak kellemes gondolatok, a múltban időztek.

– Kirk tengernagy úgy rendelkezett, hogy égessék el Spock koporsóját a hajtóművek tüzében – folytatta nagy sokára – Én... nem tudtam ezt megtenni. Úgy programoztam a torpedócsövet, hogy Spock a Genezis-bolygón landoljon.

– És a Genezis-effektus rekonstruálta a testét – egészítette ki Selar –, a szelleme azonban üres maradt mindaddig, amíg T'Lar _a katra_ őrzőjének, Dr. McCoynak a segítségével végre nem hajtotta a _fal-tor-pan_ rítusát, először és utoljára a történelmi időkben. Annak idején az Akadémián érintőlegesen foglalkoztunk ezzel az egyedülálló eseménnyel. Amit azonban nem értek azóta sem – tette hozzá elgondolkodva –, az az, hogyan sikerült a fejlődés felgyorsult fázisait túlélnie. Hiszen egy meghatározott időpontban elkerülhetetlenül fel kellett volna lépnie az első _pon farr_-nak.

– Fel is lépett – felelte Saavik nyugodtan. Selar értetlenül hajtotta oldalra a fejét... a vállvonogatás vulkáni megfelelője.

– Ez esetben még kevésbé értem. Még a Mesterek is tehetetlenek az első _pon farr_ tébolyával szemben. Spocknak semmi esélye nem volt az életben maradásra, hacsak... – elharapta a szót, és tágra nyílt szemmel meredt az idősebb asszonyra – Ön volt az, aki megmentette!

– Nem tehettem mást – felelte Saavik egyszerűen – Nem hagyhattam még egyszer meghalni.

– Nehéz döntés lehetett.

– Nehezebb, mint gondolná, ugyanis nem voltunk egyedül. Velünk volt Kirk tengernagy fia, akivel nekem azidőtájt... intim viszonyom volt. El kellett távolítanom arra az időre... egyrészt, mert úgysem értette volna, mit teszek és miért, másrészt Spockra való tekintettel.

– Úgy tudom, Dr. Marcust a rákövetkező napon megölték a klingonok – jegyezte meg Selar. Saavik bólintott.

– David nagyon sokat jelentett számomra – felelte – A vulkániak azt állítják, hogy nem tudnak szeretni, s ez bizonyos értelemben persze igaz is. De azt, hogy rájöttem: én magam tudok szeretni, igaz, nem egészen úgy, ahogyan azt az emberek értik, Davidnek köszönhetem. És hosszú ideig ez volt az egyetlen pozitív felfedezés az életemben. Mert Spock, miután a _fal-tor-pan_-t végrehajtották, sok mindent elfelejtett korábbi életéből. Többek közt engem is. A Mesterek pedig, akik az emlékezetét helyreállították, nem tartották kívánatosnak, hogy egy ilyen lényegtelen epizódra mint az én megmentésem és neveltetésem emlékezzék.

– Annál meglepőbb ezek után, hogy éppen Önt választotta élettársául – csodálkozott Selar.

Saavik keserűen nevetett.

– Ez Amanda műve. Mint a földi asszonyok általában, elég romantikus nézeteket vallott arról, amit ő boldogságnak nevezett, és úgy vélte, minthogy részem volt Spock megmentésében, ő viszont egyáltalán nem emlékszik rám, Sarek kötelessége, hogy a fia helyett a protektorom legyen. Elintézte, hogy Vulkánon maradhassak és folytassam a tanulmányaimat valamelyik szakterületen. Aztán... aztán kiderült, hogy gyermeket várok. Én, a klán és család nélküli _krenath_ a Surak családjából származó nagykövet unokájával voltam terhes. Egy teljes napba került, míg Sarek kiheverte a sokkot.

Selar demonstratívan összerázkódott. El tudta képzelni a fiatal, magányos – és idegen – Saavik helyzetét egy olyan merev társadalmi rendszerű világon mint Vulkán.

– Együttérzésem – mormolta – Mihez kezdett?

– Amandához menekültem – felelte lassan Saavik –, és amennyire vissza tudok emlékezni, akkor sírtam először életemben. Tudja, olyan különös... Amanda előtt nem szégyelltem se a gyengeségemet, se az önuralom hiányát. Ő aztán kezébe vette a dolgot. Olyan... tapintatos volt, mint még senki, akivel valaha találkoztam. Keresett nekem egy kis házat egy félreeső városnegyedben, mert tudta, hogy nem laknék náluk, de a fiamról sem mondanék le. Elintézte, hogy a család a rendkívüli körülményekre való tekintettel teljes jogú tagjaként fogadja el Siluant. És tiszteletben tartotta a kívánságomat, hogy Spock egyelőre ne tudjon meg semmit.

– Miért óhajtotta ezt?

– Nem akartam, hogy kötelességtudatból hozzám kösse magát. Találhatott volna sokkal megfelelőbb partnert is. De amikor Siluan elérte a megfelelő életkort, és úgy határozott, hogy leteszi a _kahs_-_wan_ vizsgát, vagyis a vulkáni életutat választja, megmondtuk Spocknak az igazat.

– Hogyan fogadta?

– Ambivalensen. Egyrészt örült; volt már egy fia, aki egy időutazás következtében született, s így elveszett számára. Másrészt, mint az várható volt, rossz néven vette, hogy éveken át eltitkoltuk előle Siluan valódi kilétét.

– Hogyan volt ez egyáltalán lehetséges?

– Nagyon egyszerűen. Genezis pusztulása után Spock évekig nem járt Vulkánon, s utána is csak rövid hivatalos utakon. Gyakorlatilag nem is találkoztunk. Csak akkor tért végleg haza, amikor a régi _Enterprise_ tisztikara nyugalomba vonult.

– Most már igazán kíváncsi vagyok, hogyan lett ebből mégis házasság! – jelentette ki Selar.

– Innentől már rövid a történet – felelte Saavik - Spock, miután a Flottát otthagyta, ráébredt, hogy most már legfőbb ideje volna családot alapítania. Meglátogatta a fiát, és nagyon jó kapcsolat alakult ki közöttük. Aztán Siluan elment Gol sivatagába a Kolinahr mestereihez... talán az ő távozása volt az, ami összehozott bennünket – halványan elmosolyodott – Nem valami romantikus, ugye? Furcsa kapcsolat a miénk, fájdalmakkal és félreértésekkel megterhelt, keresztülvezet életen és halálon. Előbb szinte a gyermeke voltam Spocknak, majd bizonyos értelemben az anyjává lettem, aztán a partnerévé, végül a feleségévé. De mindent egybevetve igazán harmonikusan élünk. Miután összeházasodtunk, úgy döntöttünk, hogy nagy családot akarunk, ezért szabályos hét évenként gyereket szültem. Siluant nem számítva, hiszen ő mai napig Golban él, összesen hatot, és talán a vérkeveredés teszi, de mind a hatan egészségesek, tehetségesek és bár ez nem kifejezetten vulkáni szempont, szépek is. A legidősebb lányunk révén már unokáink is vannak.

Bánatos tűnődéssel nézett maga elé, s Selar arra gondolt, mennyire triviálisak voltak az ő nehézségei ennek a bátor és nagylelkű asszonynak a szenvedései mellett.

– Bizalma mélységesen megtisztel, Saavikam – mondta őszintén –, és azt hiszem, amit elmondott, megkönnyíti a saját döntésemet is.

– Vagyis elfogadod Saduk ajánlatát – Saavik nem kérdezte, állította ezt, és Selart nem lepte meg, hogy kitalálta a döntését; annál inkább az, hogy áttért a közvetlen megszólításra.

– Úgy van – felelte.

– Helyesen teszed – mondta Saavik – Illetek egymáshoz, és Saduk teljesen nyilvánvalóan pozitív érzéseket táplál irányodban, bár mint afféle vulkáni ezt nyilván letagadná.

Selar megengedte magának egy halvány mosoly fényűzését.

– Hiszen elég az, ha mi ketten tudjuk, nem igaz?

– Tökéletesen – helyeselt Saavik – Mikor mondod meg neki?

– Még ma este.

– Nagyon kíméletes eljárás.

– Nem igazán kíméletből teszem. De ha nagyon megváratom, még meggondolja magát, s ezt nem kívánnám, ha már rászántam magam, hogy hozzámegyek.

Saavik jól megjátszott botránkozással meredt a fiatalabbik nőre.

– Selar, téged megfertőzött az emberek kártékony társasága... kifejlődött a humorérzéked.

– Ez – felelte komolyan Selar – nem éppen örvendetes iránya a személyiségfejlődésemnek. De Saduk kénytelen lesz elviselni, ha mindenáron velem akar élni.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**SELAR**

**By Soledad**

**Disclaimer:** All Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry and Viacom or whoever owns the rights at this moment. I don't make any profit out of this – I wish I would, but I don't, so suing me would be pointless.

**Rating:** G

**Series:** none.

**Archiving:** Please, ask first. I like to know where my stuff goes.

**Summary:** Dr. Selar leaves the _Enterprise_ to start a new scientific career on Vulcan.

* * *

**Part 3**

**Megjegyzés:** Surak köve, a mártíroknak bemutatott önkéntes véráldozat és a vulkáni történelem egyéb sajátosságai a különböző Star Trek regényekből származnak. Csupán összeszedtem azokat, amelyek a legjobban megfeleltek e történet követelményeinek.

* * *

Miután a munkáját befejezte, Selar még gyorsan benézett az iskolába Thalához; a kislány maga kérte, hogy ebben a tehetséges gyermekek számára fenntartott bentlakásos intézetben tanulhasson, ahonnét minden dekád után három napra hazatérhetett nevelőanyjához. Selar nem titkolta előle Saduk házassági szándékát, s meglepetésére Thalának egyáltalán nem volt kifogása egy nevelőapa ellen. A lobbanékony andori természet ismeretében számolt azzal, hogy Thala esetleg féltékeny lehet a kérőjére, s bár ő maga a legnagyobb mértékig logikátlannak tartott volna egy ilyen reakciót, egy pillanatig sem feledkezett meg arról, hogy nevelt lánya nem vulkáni, tehát nincs joga vulkáni magatartást elvárni tőle.

Thala azonban lelkesen fogadta a – szerinte – roppant izgalmas hírt, és nem értette, miért habozik Selar, ha egyszer nincs kifogása Saduk személye ellen.

– Nem élhetsz örökké egyedül – magyarázta gyermeki nyíltsággal a nevelőanyjának –, meddig akarsz várni? Amíg túl öreg leszel ahhoz, hogy gyerekeid legyenek?

– Legjobb tudomásom szerint van már egy gyerekem: te – mutatott rá Selar.

Thala a koraérett gyermekek furcsa, fájdalmas okosságával nézett el a válla fölött; a szenzorháló nélkül nem tudta pontosan behatárolni hollétét.

– Te is tudod, hogy az nem ugyanaz, bár nagyon örülök, hogy magadhoz vettél – felelte – Én nem fogok olyan hosszú ideig élni, mint a te fajtád; és egy idő után magam is családot szeretnék. Egészen egyedül akarsz maradni?

– Nem – válaszolta az igazságnak megfelelően Selar –, de felelősséget vállaltam érted, és nincs jogom a saját jövőmet a te érdekeiddel szemben előnyben részesíteni.

– Azzal, ha megházasodsz, nem ér engem semmiféle hátrány – biztosította Thala – Én ugyan csak futólag ismerem Dr. Sadukot, de olyannak látszik, akivel jól ki lehet majd jönni. Miattam igazán ne legyenek fenntartásaid!

Amint az az előzményekből következőleg várható volt, Thala nagy lelkesedéssel fogadta Selar döntésének hírét... aztán, a rá jellemző gyakorlatiassággal, rögtön a hétköznapi kérdésekre terelte a szót.

– Ha már hárman leszünk, alighanem el kell költöznünk az Akadémiáról – jelentette ki sóhajtva; kedvelte az ottani kis lakást, mert arra a lakosztályra emlékeztette, amelyikben apjával az _Enterprise_ fedélzetén élt: az egyetlen otthonra, amelyet ismert.

– Ez egyébként is szándékomban állt – magyarázta Selar –, mert azt szeretném, ha olyan környezetben élnél, ahol bőven van helyed mozgásra. Saavik már érkezésünkkor ígéretet tett, hogy segít egy megfelelő kertes házat keresni, de még eddig nem jutottam hozzá, hogy ezzel a kérdéssel foglalkozzam.

– Beszéld rá Sadukot, hogy jöjjön el velünk házat keresni – javasolta a kislány –, elvégre ő is ott fog lakni.

– Ez jó gondolat – bólintott Selar –, ennek a dekádnak a végén majd körülnézünk. Most mennem kell, Thala, szeretnék még ma este beszélni Sadukkal. Holnap megint benézek; talán velem tart ő is.

Thala iskolája az akadémiai falu egy távoli csücskében kapott helyet, de Selar csöppet sem bánta a hosszú sétát hazáig. Miközben odabólintott az ismerősöknek, néhány egyszerű meditációs formulát ismételgetett magában, hogy a Sadukkal való beszélgetésre felkészüljön. Mégsem tudta a logikátlannak bélyegzett könnyű izgalmat leküzdeni magában, és valósággal összerezzent, amikor a légpárnás autó hangtalanul odasuhant melléje.

– Úgy határoztam, hogy ma este fölkeresem _T'lingShar_ romjait – hajolt ki a fölemelkedő autótető alól Saduk – Volna kedve velem tartani?

Selar egy pillanatig habozott, aztán nyugodtan beült a vulkáni módra kemény ülésre a férfi mellé.

– Miért ne? – kérdezett vissza – A múlttal szembesülni mindig tanulságos, és szellemi tisztulással jár. Meg egyébként is ideje, hogy személyes jellegű beszélgetést folytassak Önnel.

Saduk válasza csupán egy fölhúzott szemöldökből állt. Szó nélkül elindította az autót, és mindketten hallgattak, egészen addig, amíg a történelmi romvárost el nem érték. Saduk leállította a suhanót egy viszonylag épségben maradt fal árnyékában, aztán kiszálltak mind a ketten, s még mindig hallgatagon sétáltak végig a hatalmas, csonka vagy kicsorbult oszlopok erdejében. Igyekeztek olyan kevés zajt okozni, amennyire csak lehetett, hogy a hely fenséges csendjét meg ne törjék.

– Amikor még kislány voltam, gyakran jöttem ide – mondta végül Selar olyan halkan, hogy csak vulkáni fül hallhatta a szavait – Sokszor kérdeztem magamtól (a felnőttektől nem várhattam választ ilyen ostoba kérdésekre), miért vetette el az Akadémia újra meg újra egy átfogó restauráció gondolatát. Hiszen a romok szöges ellentétben állnak a vulkáni társadalom legfőbb törekvésével.

– Mely törekvésre gondol, Selar-kam? - érdeklődött Saduk csaknem gyöngéden.

– Arra a törekvésünkre, hogy a káosz helyén áttekinthető rendet teremtsünk – válaszolta Selar elgondolkodva, inkább önmagának – Ezt a helyet valaha igen magas fokú esztétikum jellemezte. Technikailag nem lett volna nehéz visszaadni neki ezt a kiváltságot, már sok száz vulkáni év előtt sem.

– De végül megértette, miért döntött úgy az Akadémia, hogy a romoknak maradniok kell – Saduk megjegyzésében nyoma sem volt a kérdő hangsúlynak.

– Meg – bólintott Selar –, de ahhoz, hogy ezt megértsem, szükségem volt az összeütközésre a rokonaimmal és Sukat családjával.

– Ez a tapasztalat némiképpen alátámasztja azt a klingon nézetet, hogy minden értelmes lénynek szüksége van a kihívásokra, a tulajdon szellemi érése érdekében – jegyezte meg Saduk.

Selar nagyra értékelte, hogy nem firtatja, milyen felismerésre jutott a romokkal kapcsolatban, hanem meghagyja a szabadságát, hogy beszéljen róla... vagy hallgasson, ha az a kívánsága.

– Amiért egy rassz természettől fogva hajlik az agresszivitásra, még nem biztos, hogy ostoba – válaszolta –, jóllehet személy szerint elutasítom az erőszakot. És úgy gondolom, ugyanez a felfogás indította az Akadémiát arra, hogy meghagyja ezeket a romokat: bűnhődésül Vulkán erőszakos múltja miatt. Egy város halála sokkal inkább elfogadható mint egy élőlény halála. Nekünk, vulkániaknak nem szabad visszatérnünk ahhoz, amik voltunk, s ez az emlékmű mindig emlékeztetni fog bennünket erre.

– Ez, és ch'Rihan példája - viszonozta Saduk.

– Én hiszek abban, hogy a rihannsu egy napon követni fognak bennünket a béke útján... vagy még inkább, hogy megtalálják a saját, egyéni útjukat a béke megvalósítására – mondta Selar – És azt hiszem, _T'Kahr_ Spock osztozik ebben a reményemben.

– A remény nem logikus – emlékeztette szelíden Saduk.

– Tudom – bólintott Selar –; ennek ellenére nem nélkülözi a realitást. Sok olyan dolog létezik az Univerzumban, amelyek nem logikusak. Némelyek ezek közül túlnőnek a logika korlátain... vagy éppen egy másféle logikát képviselnek, a logika egy olyan válfaját, melyet a hivatalos vulkáni tanítás nem tud integrálni. De attól az még valóságos és értékes is lehet. Saduk felpillantott az oszlopra, amely alatt álltak. A napsütötte oldalon forró, az árnyéban hűvös követ hieroglifák, rúnák, komplex szimbólumok és tisztán dekoratív célokat szolgáló ornamentikus faragványok borították, a talpazattól egészen föl a fehér párába vesző oszlopfőkig. A romjaiban is monumentális oszlopcsarnokban törpének érezte magát, s az épületmaradványok irdatlan kora ráébresztette saját fiatalságára.

– A felelősség alól egyikünk sem bújhat ki, ahogyan az emberek mondanák – válaszolta látszólag összefüggéstelenül, de bizonyos volt benne, hogy Selar megérti, mire gondol – Ebben az értelemben logikus döntésnek ítélem ezt a látogatást.

– Magam is – viszonozta Selar –, éppen ezért javaslom, hogy ha már idejöttünk, tartsunk ki következetesen a megkezdett úton.

– Egészen a kegyelet és vezeklés szertartásáig? – kérdezte Saduk. A gondolat valamilyen okból ellenkezést keltett benne, de azonnal belátta, mennyire nem logikus ez a reakció, és habozás nélkül száműzte a tudatából.

– Engem sokan azzal vádolnak, hogy a Flottánál töltött évek során agnosztikussá lettem – felelt kitérőleg Selar – Ez így nem igaz; csupán Vulkán merevségétől és ignoranciájától tartottam magam távol, míg elég erőt nem gyűjtöttem ahhoz, hogy elviseljem. Most azonban, hogy szándékomban áll egy egészen új életszakaszt kezdeni, illendőnek érzem, hogy előtte lerójam kegyeletemet azok iránt, akiknek nem adatott meg ez a lehetőség.

Saduk egy darabig gondolkodott ezen a komplex válaszon.

– Értelmezhetem ezt a szándékát úgy, hogy pozitív válasza van a számomra? – kérdezte aztán.

Selar bólintott.

– Igen, Sadukam. A döntésem úgy szól, hogy elfogadom Önt élettársamnak. Thala egyébként egyetért az elhatározásommal.

– Ebben az esetben – mondta Saduk – magam is részt veszek a kegyelet és vezeklés szertartásán.

– Megtisztel vele – válaszolta Selar.

Egyikük sem mondott köszönetet a másiknak. Vulkáni szokás szerint csak jelentéktelen szívességekért illett köszönetet mondani. Minden egyéb lekötelezettség sokkal komplexebb és mélyebb értelmű szertartásokat kívánt.

Mindig jelenlévő medo-táskájából Selar elővette a jade-markolatú, borotvaéles rituális tőrt, és hallgatva vágtak át a romvároson, míg a túlsó határában elterülő nyílt térre nem értek.

– Surak köve? – kérdezte az orvosnő, és a mikrobiológus bólintott.

Surak köve a tér közepén hevert. Négyszögletű volt, porózus felületű, mintegy két méter széles és három méter hosszú, legalábbis standard-mértékegységekkel mérve, amelyekhez mindketten hozzászoktak az elmúlt tizenöt év alatt. Itt-ott mély karcolások mutatkoztak rajta, s ahogy a tenyerüket ráhelyezték, melegnek és nyirkosnak érezték jadezöld felületét.

"_Mint a friss vér_", gondolta Selar, és tudta, Saduk olvassa a gondolatait. Mindketten leeresztették mentális pajzsaikat, s osztoztak a népük véres múltja fölötti iszonyatban. Ezen a helyen egykor sok százezer vulkáni esett rituális gyilkosság áldozatául; az áldozóköveket úgy átitatta a vér, hogy ötezer év alatt sem tudott teljesen elpárologni. Ha Y Eri meleg fénye a kövek felületére tűzött, előcsalogatta a vér nyirkos melegségét. Olykor zarándokok jöttek az áldozókövekhez, és saját vérüket elvegyítették az elődökével, hogy Vulkán sötét múltjáért vezekeljenek, s hogy az Ígéretet megújítsák.

Az Ígéret Suraknak köszönhette létét. Éppen ezért ehhez az áldozókőhöz zarándokoltak a legtöbben. Mert ezen a kövön lelte halálát Surak, a modern Vulkán atyja, egy nemzetközi terrorszervezet, az Yhri-frakció által, amely a béke követét egzisztenciális fenyegetésnek tekintette. Amint az is volt. Mert nem sokkal Surak halála után a béke útja egész Vulkánt meghódította, s a legenda szerint maga a mester olyan hatással volt a terroristákra, hogy azok nem bírták elviselni a lelkiismeret terhét, s önként menekültek a halálba.

Selar két tenyere közé fogta a rituális tőr hosszú, keskeny pengéjét, s a jade-markolatot a férfi felé nyújtotta.

– Tisztelet az áldozatoknak! – mondotta ünnepélyesen – Mielőtt szellemileg eggyé lennénk, vegyítsük vérünket a kegyelet kövén, amint azt már annyian előttünk.

Saduk átvette tőle a ceremoniális fegyvert, s előbb a saját, majd Selar csuklóját sebezte meg vele, hogy vérüket az áldozókőre hullassák. Azután szó nélkül hátat fordítottak a rettenetes kegyhelynek, s a romos oszlopcsarnokokon át visszamentek a suhanóhoz. Mindketten némán rendezgették a gondolataikat egészen addig, amíg ShiKahr határába vissza nem értek.

– Az Akadémiára? – kérdezte Saduk.

– Alternatíva? – kérdezett vissza Selar.

– Egy ház a régi lakónegyedben – felelte Saduk – Tegnap költöztem. Egy rokonom engedte át, aki az Alsó Tengerekhez költözött.

– Szándékában áll a szellemi kapcsolatot még ma megkötni? – kérdezte Selar. A férfi vállat vont.

– Nem látok logikát a halogatásban. Persze, ha a rokonai jelenlétét óhajtja...

– A legkevésbé sem – vallotta be Selar – És az Ön családja...?

– A kötés felnőtt partnerek esetében magánügy – vélte Saduk – Nézetem szerint a családot ráérünk a házassági szertartással megtisztelni.

– Egyetértek – bólintott Selar – Ez esetben a logikus alternatíva az, ha az Ön házába megyünk. Hiszen feltehetőleg az lesz az otthonunk.

– Ezt ráérünk közösen eldönteni - válaszolta Saduk, és nagyobb sebességre kapcsolta a suhanót.

* * *

Saduk új otthona hagyományos vulkáni lakóház volt. Építési módja azt a stílust képviselte, mely Vulkánnak a Szövetségbe történt belépése előtt örvendett nagy népszerűségnek. A ház egy része a talajszint alá épült; ez a szokás szimbolikusan kifejezésre juttatta lakóinak az anyafölddel való egységét, egyben pedig kellemes hőmérsékletet biztosított a ház belsejében.

A nemes architektúrájú épületet jókora kert övezte, magas kőfallal körülvéve. A kertben harmonikus egységet alkottak az őshonos növények olyan egzotikus fajtákkal, melyeket más, szemlátomást ugyancsak vízszegény bolygókról hoztak be; az egész elragadó látványt nyújtott.

– Az említett rokonom sivatagi bolygók növényvilágára szakosodott botanikus – magyarázta Saduk, miközben bekormányozta a kocsit a hátsó kapun, és beparkolta a széltől védett garázsba – Ez a kert bizonyos értelemben a laboratóriuma volt.

– A jelek szerint igen jó eredményeket ért el a szakterületén – állapította meg Selar, s kilépett a garázsból, hogy körülnézzen a kertben.

– Vigyázzon! – figyelmeztette a férfi – Jobbra, a nagy kő mögött egy mérgező _shatarr-_gyík tanyázik, ne menjen a közelébe! Az állat kiszámíthatatlan és veszedelmes.

– A hely kezd veszíteni a vonzerejéből – kommentálta Selar. Saduk bocsánatkérően vont vállat.

– Rokonom szerint a _shatarr_ már az ő apja idején itt élt. Egyikünk sem tartotta méltányosnak végezni vele, amikor puszta elővigyázatossággal ki lehet térni az útjából.

Gyors pillantást vetett a nőre, mint aki tisztában van vele, mi aggasztja.

– Ha Thala megtanulja, hogy ne közelítse meg a követ három standardméternél jobban, nem fenyegeti veszély, Selar-kam.

– Tudom – bólintott Selar –, és magam is beismerem, hogy reakcióm nélkülözi a logikát.

– A logika nem minden – viszonozta a férfi egyszerűen – Bemegyünk a házba?

– Szívesen.

A ház belsején meglátszott, hogy nemrég költöztek ki belőle, s hogy új tulajdonosa még nem vette egészen birtokába. A nappali szobából hiányoztak a bútorok, a homorú fal mentén körbefutó szép és értékes, régi fa pamlagokat kivéve, melyeket nyilván nem lehetett volna elmozdítani anélkül, hogy kárt ne tegyenek bennük, ezért itt hagyták őket. A beépített szekrények ugyanabból a sötét fából készültek; nyilvánvalóan a ház építésével egyidőben, tehát legalább négy vulkáni nemzedékkel ezelőtt. Saduk rokonai igencsak jómódúak lehettek.

Selar természetesen nem adott hangot ennek a nem éppen helyénvaló megállapításnak, inkább megpróbálta felmérni a ház valódi méreteit. A talajszint alá mélyedő részeknek köszönhetően ez az épület egy jókora család több nemzedékének is szállást nyújthatott. Nem lett volna logikus másik ház után nézni, ha egyszer egy ilyen alkalmas épület áll rendelkezésükre; még akkor sem, ha a shatarr-gyíkon kívül más veszedelmes állatok is tanyáztak a kertben.

– Lent, a nappali alatt van egy meditációs terem – mondta Saduk – Ha Ön is úgy gondolja, az megfelelne a célnak. Igazából az az egyetlen teljesen berendezett helyisége a háznak.

– Menjünk – bólintott az orvosnő.

A modern Vulkánon már csak nagyon kevés házban tartottak fenn külön meditációs helyiséget; az, hogy itt még megmaradt, a ház hagyományos építési stílusának következménye lehetett. A kicsiny, kerek föld alatti csarnokba korlát nélküli gránitlépcső vezetett le a nappali alkóvjából. Odalent sűrű félhomály uralkodott, melyet csak a meditációs szobor szárnyainak rőtes lobbanásai világítottak meg. A nyers gránitfalakon homályosan ki lehetett venni Saduk családjának és az azzal házasság útján kapcsolatba került családoknak a klán-jelvényeit.

Saduk a meditációs szobor elé vezette Selart, ahol két alacsony, szögletes gránit-blokk kínálkozott ülőhelyül. Szemmel láthatóan kifejezetten ilyen célokra szánták, mert amint helyet foglaltak, éppen a legmegfelelőbb pozícióba kerültek a tudat-összeolvasztás megkezdéséhez.

– Kezdjük? – kérdezte a férfi kissé bizonytalanul, s a nő akaratlanul is elmosolyodott a sötétben, tétovaságát megérezve.

A _kötés_ megkezdésének nem volt külön szertartása; meglepő tény ez az agyonszabályozott vulkáni életmód ismeretében, de éppen ez vallott mérhetetlenül ősi voltára. A _kötés_ és más mentális technikák még azelőtt alakultak ki, hogy a Surak előtti adeptusok belégyökereztették volna a köznapi élet legapróbb mozzanatába azokat a rítusokat, melyeket a _cthía_ ötezer éves uralma sem tudott kiirtani. Bármilyen mélyen átjárta is Surak tanítása a vulkáni életet és az egyes vulkániak lelkét, a hagyomány még mélyebben gyökeredzett, s a mégoly értelmetlen tradíciók nagy része továbbra is elevenen virágzott.

A _kötés_ azonban más volt; régebbi, mint Surak vagy az adeptusok szertartásai, régebbi magánál a beszéd képességénél is. Minden vulkáni idegei gyökerében érezte ennek a kapcsolatnak rendkívüli fontosságát; Saduk azonban, akit nem jegyeztek el gyermekfejjel, nem volt tisztában azzal, hogyan kell hozzáfognia. Selar tudta, neki kell irányítania.

– Bízzál bennem – mondta, áttérve a közvetlen megszólítási módra –, én tudom, mi a teendő. A technika ugyanaz itt is, mint más, közönséges tudat-összeolvasztásnál.

– És azután? – kérdezte a férfi tanácstalanul. Az orvosnő elnyomott egy mosolyt.

– Azután hagyd vezetni magadat!

Kinyújtotta a kezét, s erős, karcsú ujjának érzékeny ujjhegyeit gyakorlott mozdulattal illesztette az idegpontokra a férfi arcában és halántékában. Saduk követte a példáját; ujjai szokatlanul hidegek voltak, talán az idegességtől. Felnőtt férfi számára nem volt egyszerű, életében először _kötés_t létesíteni.

Selar behunyta a szemét, és hozzáfogott a tudat-összeolvasztás ősi szertartásához.

– Az én lelkem a te lelkednek... – suttogta – Az én gondolataim a te gondolataidhoz... Egyek vagyunk...

Röviddel rá érezte, hogy a szellemi egység csakugyan létrejött. Saduk erőt vett kétségein, és megnyitotta neki a tudatát. Selar azonosította az első síkot, amelyen nyugalom uralkodott, alapvető magabiztosság, elégedettség... és némi aggodalom. Nem akarván a férfit tolakodásával visszariasztani, itt megállt.

Saduk emlékei azonban lassan fölszálltak tudatának mélyéről, akár a légbuborékok egy altairi ásványvízzel telt magas, karcsú üvegpohárban, áthatoltak a tudat különböző síkjain, és elsuhantak Selar figyelő belső szeme előtt. Először nem voltak éles kontúrjaik, azután azonban mind plasztikusabbá váltak, színesen megcsillantak, hogy ismét elhalványuljanak, s a háttérbe szorulva más benyomásoknak adják át a helyüket. A mikrobiológus semmit nem tartott vissza előle.

A gyermekkor képei: a kiegyensúlyozott szülői házé, ahol felvilágosult, tudományos légkör uralkodott; az első sikerek az iskolában; a _kahs-wan-_vizsga gyötrelmei majd leheletnyi büszkeség, melyet a sikeres teljesítés fölött érzett; aztán a szülők korai halála és a gyász, aminek nem illett hangot adnia.

Selar látta Sadukot egy rokon házában – ebben a házban – fölnevelkedni, látta a Gol sivatagában töltött évek során, amikor az ifjú komolyan tervezte, hogy belép a _kolinahr-_mesterek közé. Megértette, hogy Gol szerzeteseinek szellemi ereje volt az, amely az első _pon farr_ tébolyán a fiatal férfit átsegítette, és átérezte csalódását, amikor a _Nagymester_ azt tanácsolta neki, térjen inkább vissza a külső világba, mert túlságosan kíváncsi szelleme egy idő után nem bírná Gol bezártságát.

A mesterek döntésével nem lehetett szembeszállni. Saduk visszatért tehát a világba, és megkezdte tanulmányait az Akadémián, ugyanabban a tudományágban, mellyel szülei is foglalkoztak. Már doktorálása előtt komoly sikereket ért el, s mert fölismerte, mekkora előnnyel jár az, ha más népek tudósaival dolgozhat együtt, felvételét kérte – civil munkatársként – a Csillagflotta tudományos szekciójába. Vulkáni volta és szakmai hírneve lehetővé tette számára, hogy katonai rang viselése nélkül is a Flotta számára dolgozzon.

Azután jött a Karn Milu-féle tudományos összeesküvés, mely két tudós életébe került az _Enterprise_ fedélzetén, s amelynek hatására Saduk kevés híján sutba dobta a mikrokontamináció terén elért tudományos eredményeit. Ez tulajdonképpen meglepte Selart, de azért meg tudta érteni, mennyire felborította Saduk tudós világának egyensúlyát a nyilvánvaló igazságtalanság, melyet vele szemben elkövettek. Mindazonáltal: ha akkor Karn Milu üzelmei nem lepleződnek le, az Akadémia nemcsak egy kiváló tudóst veszített volna el, hanem egy kutatási terület is évekre visszaesett volna, amit mindenesetre sajnálatosnak kellett volna tekinteni.

Saduk nem titkolta el Selar elől Deanna Troi iránti csodálatát sem, s hogy egy adott pillanatban kész lett volna viszonyt létesíteni a betazoid counselorral. Hogy a dologból végülis nem lett semmi, az egyedül Troi elutasításának köszönhető. Mindazonáltal Saduk egy pillanatra sem tervezte komolyan, hogy életét Deanna Troihoz kösse.

Ehhez nem férhetett készség. Selar elég gyakorlott volt a mentális technikákban ahhoz, hogy tudja: a férfi mindent feltárt előtte, ami valaha is fontos szerepet játszott az életében, vállalva annak kockázatát, hogy belső békéjét és nyugalmát veszélybe sodorja. Bátor és kifejezetten tiszteletre méltó gesztusvolt ez, amely hasonló nyíltságot követelt.

Új képek már nem érkeztek; Selar már csak összeszedettséget érzékelt – és magányt. Saduk hiányolta a szülői házból ismert meleg családi légkör oltalmát, és saját családra vágyódott. Olyan családra, melyet Selarral óhajtott megalapítani.

Selart mélyen megindította a férfi önmaga iránt kíméletlen őszintesége, és készségesen viszonozta Saduk nyíltságát. Megmutatta neki tradicionális hidegségtől és szigortól uralt otthonát; a _kötés_t_, _melyrehétévesen a gyermek Sukattal rákényszerítették; a felismerést, hogy képtelen volna az életét Sukattal leélni, s az ebből következő döntést, mely a _kötés_ felbontásához, nevének megváltoztatásához és egy olyan karrierhez vezetett, melynek szintén a Csillagflotta adott kereteket.

Megosztotta a férfival azt a nyomasztó terhet, melyet rokonainak örökös szemrehányásai okoztak, vonakodását, hogy Vulkánra, ezeknek a rokonoknak a közelébe visszatérjen, s a Guinannak folytatott beszélgetés hatására született elhatározást, hogy Thalát örökbe fogadja.

Nagyon fontosnak érezte, hogy Saduk megértse, mit jelentenek egymás számára Thala meg ő, ezért aprólékosan végigvezette a több, mint egy éven át alakuló kapcsolat minden egyes mozzanatán, és örült a telepatikus megerősítésnek, hogy Saduk hajlandó vállalni vele együtt a Thala iránti szülői felelősséget. Amikor ő is elérkezett életútjának adott pillanatáig, gondolatban egymásra mosolyogtak, s lépésről lépésre eltávolodva egymástól megszakították a tényleges kapcsolatot; lényük egy része azonban továbbra is ott maradt a másik lelke mélyén.

– Úgy gondolom – mondta Saduk hosszas hallgatás után –, értesíthetjük családjainkat arról, hogy a _kötés_ eredményesen létrejött, és hat hónapon belül megkötjük a tényleges házasságot. Ha nincs ellenedre, a magam részéről szívesen végrehajtanám a _koon-ut kali-fee_ teljes hagyományos szertartását.

– Semmi kifogásom ellene – bólintott Selar – De valóban szándékodban áll még fél évet várni?

– A szertartás megkíván bizonyos előkészületeket – emlékeztette Saduk.

– Valóban – felelt az orvosnő –, de én nem feltétlenül a szertartásra gondoltam. Vagy tényleg egyetlen helyiség sincs még rendeltetésszerűen bebútorozva ebben a házban?

Saduk tudományos higgadtsággal félrebillentette a fejét, mint aki tanulmányozza a kérdést, de a szeme csillogása elárulta, hogy tudja, mire gondol.

– Nos – kezdte vontatottan –, ami azt illeti, van egy helyiség a legfelső szinten, amit már volt időm megfelelően berendezni. Az ablak a kertre néz... volna kedved megtekinteni?

– Mindig is kedveltem a kertre néző szobákat – viszonozta Selar nagyon komolyan, és követte jövendőbelijét a gránitlépcsőn fölfelé.

Mindent egybevetve két szinttel magasabbra kellett kapaszkodniok ahhoz, hogy elérjék a tágas, barátságos helyiséget, melyet Saduk hálószobának rendezett be. Az ablak csakugyan a kertre nyílott, s a fák zöld ághegyei kellemesen beárnyékolták napközben. Egyébként is északra nézett, ami azt jelentette, hogy kevés napfényt kapott, s ezáltal a hőség sosem emelkedett odabent egy elviselhető mérték fölé. Ehhez járultak még a nehéz, skarlátvörös függönyök, melyek mind az ablakot, mind az alkóvból nyíló tulajdonképpeni hálószobát eltakarták.

Az alkóvban bronzlábú reggelizőasztal állt, a lapja valódi, simára csiszolt ónix, körülötte néhány alacsony, párnázatlan fa karosszék. A falakon szertartási harangrámák csüngtek, köztük néhány régi, értékes kézifegyver. Az asztal közepén, zöld üvegtálban friss gyümölcs kínálkozott.

Saduk elhúzta a függönyöket. _T'Kuht_, Vulkán ikerbolygója egészen közel állt ebben az időszakban, gyöngyházfénye szinte nappali világossággal árasztotta el a szobát. A hátsó benyílóban, a sötét fából ácsolt beépített szekrények között széles, alacsony, bronzlábú kerevet szolgált fekhelyül, ritka és értékes rihannsu szőttessel leterítve, rajta hanyagul elszórva néhány lapos, szőttes párna. Az ágy fejénél jókora, keret nélküli holografikus festmény takarta el a nyers gránitfalat; kissé expresszionista stílusban, de félreismerhetetlenül ch'Rihant, a romulán ikervilágok egyikét ábrázolta. Selar gondolatban megjegyezte magának, hogy egyszer majd meg kell kérdeznie Sadukot, mi vonzza annyira az eltávozott rokon néphez.

– Ez minden, amit fel tudok ajánlani – intett körbe a férfi.

– És ez bőven elég – viszonozta Selar, a hagyományos ta'al köszöntésre emelve a kezét.

Saduk követte a példáját. Egymáshoz érintették tenyerüket, s ujjuk hegyével lassan végigsimogatták egymás kinyújtott ujjait.

– Szeretnék kérni tőled valamit – mondta halkan Saduk, végighúzva ujjait Selar kézfején – Megengednéd, hogy amikor magunkban vagyunk, T'Parának szólítsalak, vagy végképp szakítottál az eredeti neveddel?

– Most, hogy újra _kötött_ vagyok, megillet a "_T_" megint – felelte Selar, s az egyesülés rítusának következő lépésében megérintette a férfi arcát – Mások számára továbbra is Selar a nevem, de te úgy szólítasz, ahogy neked tetszik. Miért éppen az eredeti nevemet választanád?

Saduk engedélyezte magának egy mosoly fényűzését.

– Mert a rituális dialektusban azt jelenti: a szárnyaló, és úgy találom, a jelentése illik hozzád.

VÉGE


End file.
